Jean-Luc Lafayette
“My ancestors did great things, and me? I just lost a battlecruiser and a fleet of atmospheric airships to a superior foe. They fought in revolutions and war that shaped history itself, and I am but a speck of sand compared to them. But who cares? I have you!” As calm and collected as the Pacific Ocean, Jean-Luc Lafayette is a former captain for the French Navy and a former commander of a colony’s military wing. Owing to this, he is one of the underground’s foremost military leaders, though he is not afraid to fight as well, and uses his excellent marksmanship with the anti-tank rifle to kill the enemy if need be. It is said that he imagines what Ragon tastes like. Equipment Cadavrés Anti-Tank Rifle: A weapon used by the French colonial forces on Enceladus to counter Russian armor. It still is not strong enough to penetrate a Ragon’s hide in one hit, but repeated hits in the same area could do the trick. It is said that should its bullets actually deeply enter a Ragon’s flesh, the consequence would almost be fatal. Vulcan Mark VIII: Two revolvers with three bullets each mounted on two holsters on the hips. These are both .16 caliber and could be fired in rapid succession. Most effective against hostile humans. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: As a former commander of the colonial forces of New Burgundy, Jean-Luc is a skilled tactician with the profound ability to adapt to the situation. He is also a marksman of decent skill. Weaknesses: Jean-Luc is a sickly man. Background What did you do before the War: Commanded a battalion the military wing of the New Burgundian colony What do you do now: One of the underground’s military leaders. Personality: Jean-Luc is a calm and collected individual, even in the direst of situations. This Frenchman is cold and calculating when standing in the back lines of battle, but he is loud and boisterous in privacy. Backstory Jean-Luc Lafayette was born in Paris, France as one of the direct descendants of Marquis de Lafayette. He always carried himself with aristocratic bearing, and was always confident that he was destined for great things as an important official on the colony that the French had built on Enceladus, which was governed by one of the Lafayettes as well. However, despite his wealthy upbringing, his own nuclear family was a fractured one. He refuses to speak of it, but by the time he entered the officer corps at age 26 of the Marine Interstellaire, his father was already in Sweden for no specified reason. He entered Oxford University in Britain for his first bachelors degree at age 18, and he did well in his studies. However, during his senior year, he would find himself acquainted with one of the freshmen, a Filipino-German by the name of Andres Barbarossa, whom he regarded as a younger brother as if they were the same blood. Though they only had one year of company, they kept in touch until the Ragons attacked. He immediately entered the naval academy at 22, and excelled as well. For two years, he commanded the Aquitaine, which was one of the more advanced space warships of the Marine Interstellaire. He would participate in some of the skirmishes against Russian forces until the French ships Aquitaine and the Napoleon were all crippled beyond repair on the New Burgundian shipyards by Russian operatives led by a certain Ivan Ivanovich Ivanovsky. The British Royal Navy vessels called the Queen Elizabeth and the Britannia Eternal were not spared either. With his ship destroyed and no replacements due soon, Jean-Luc was placed as commander of a squadron of atmospheric airships stationed on Enceladus. This would continue until the Ragon invasion, where he led the defense of Enceladus’ airspace for about two hours before being forced to retreat by 90% losses. With defeat certain, he took what remained of the people of New Burgundy and fled back to Earth. What remained were quite few, either way. On Earth, the month long battle for the planet was participated on by whatever remnants of the Marine Interstellaire still remained. Jean-Luc never got to Command another ship though, as before any more vessels could be produced, Earth had fallen completely. At that time, he was acting as a security detail officer of the United Nations Headquarters in New York, and when Ragon warships began to land on the city, he instinctively fled to the subways along with the handful on Marine Interstellaire officers and personnel that he had with him. He would find himself as part of the underground... and side by side with the same man that blew up his ship several years back. In an ironic twist of fate brought on by circumstance, he would grow to have a deep friendship with Ivan Ivanovich Ivanovsky, showing none of their hostile background. In fact, it was as if there was never one to begin with. Relationships Ivan Ivanovich Ivanovsky Jean’s friendship with the same Russian agent that was ordered to kill him five years ago is indeed a great irony, perhaps one of the greatest there is. As the older one among them, Jean has demonstrated to be the more mature one, though when he finds life too stressful even for his calm demeanor, he’d find himself being comforted by Ivan as if he was ten years younger. Andres Barbarossa Merkel Dela Cruz They were schoolmates for year in college, but they have kept contact with each other ever since until the Ragon attacked Earth. When the invasion was done, they both thought that the other was dead, which was their mindset for five years until they met again in the Hub, which was one very tearful reunion. Hannah Brown Jean feels very indebted to Hannah for her service to the Hub, as even though he used to be a military commander, he was never one for peacetime operations like Hannah is. He sees her as the cog in the machine, and without her, the survivors of New York City would have a hole in their society.Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Endless Knot Characters Category:Endless Knot